Primal
by SamaSurreal
Summary: With something so primal you can't help but want it, own it. That's what Neji thought as he took in the nyleon red, tight pants..to the slender but fitted torso. This is what BOTH want. Its the battle of dominance here people and you don't want to miss it


Title: Primal

Summary: With something so primal you can't help but want it, own it. That's what Neji thought as he took in the nyleon red, tight pants..to the slender but fitted torso. This is what BOTH want. Its the battle of dominance here people and you don't want to miss it. New title and summary; Neji/Gaara, One-shot. Beta'd.

Warning: Humor, sex, lemon, and of course male/male love! Run away if you do not like!

Author's note: I am alive!! I'm so sorry guys I been away so long..Things haven't been so great for me these pass weeks and I just lost my motivation to write. Not to say I'm quitting or anything but..I have been motivated again to write because I love writing its just that these pass weeks haven't been great. First my labtop shuts down on me, the power button jammed so I had to get that fix! Still waiting on it! GAH! It should be fix by next week because right now using my brother's pc just for homework ain't cutting it. Especially the speed on this slow as hell computer. My other depressions? I just broke up with my boyfriend and my families splitting apart...So ya you can see where I lost my mojo. Sigh...but I'm back!! I'm ready to start writing again and I apologize for being gone so long...That wasn't my intention in the least period. That all said and done I hope you guys like this one-shot..YOU BETTER LIKE IT! Took me like forever to write since I hate writing lemons! I enjoy reading them, from other people, but writing them sucks farts. LOL. Does that make sense? Anywho!

This is delicated to AnimeHead and Oraday,

Love guys you munchies!

Enjoy!

"Oraday?" Nod.

"Animehead?" Another nod, this time from the opposite occupant across the couch, the red head was sitting on. Both the red head and brunette were waiting in conference, waiting to be used by their respectable writers. Even if they're not their owners.

Neji's ghostly pale eyes met raccoon, green eyes and the taller of the two leaned back on the armrest, observing the plain, white walls. "How long will they keep us waiting?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." It was odd to see the normally cold boys even talking this much. But on the side not, as for appearances?

Neji was wearing a white t-shirt, his picture on the front, and black nylon sweats with his bottom labeled with Oraday's, 'Or.' Gaara on the other hand, was wearing a white t-shirt with his own picture on the front and red nylon sweats with Animeheads label, 'AH.' All and all? The clothes are skin tight and looking sexy as hell on our boys. Neji mockingly flip his hair aside like the prissy bitch he was before reaching over for his drink on the coffee table.

"So whats it like? Working under Animehead? A woman?" Gaara raise an invisible eyebrow at him, bored, before reclining back into his seat. "Simple, easy..Not much scenes in my parts but I get to be dominant, sadistic." He pause with a snort. " And isn't Oraday a woman? Your working under her." "We don't know if she is." "Your an idiot...keep saying shit like that and you'll get less parts." Neji smiled...well kind of smiled. It was one of those barely there kind of smiles. "Really?" "Yes." "Interesting."

Gaara almost smirked, almost being the word before the red head leaned across the couch toward Neji. Neji didn't take his eyes off of Gaara for a second as the red head came too impossibly close for his liking. The red head smiled only what you'd called to be innocent even as he trace the rim of the glass Neji was still holding in his grip with a lone finger. He pluck the olive on a stick from Neji's glass and brought to his lips. Green eyes stared him down, almost making Neji melt on the spot as he waited with a baited breath to see what Gaara will do. A pink tongue flickered out, long, wet, teasing sliding over the small food..He tease Neji with slow strokes, cloaking the objective food all around with his salvia before snagging it off the stick with his teeth and into his mouth. He chewed delicately before, with a grin, swallowed and flick the tooth pick away. He collapsed back on his side of the couch, stretching out his form before...

Green eyes stared Neji down.

"Believe it."

Pale eyes rolled, the other individual scoffing indifferently at that remark or his display even though it was total opposite to what he was really feeling. Gaara held a silent snicker. "Don't tell me your in a huff Hyuuga? I thought pale white eyes like you never pouts?" "I don't pout." Neji stated firmly, holding back the twitch of a frown that would be called a 'pout.' "You really want to don't you Neji?" Gaara purred, looking all too please with himself as the other man tried to keep from fuming like a child. If he didn't enjoy getting under his skin so much he would take the time to notice how cute Neji looked right now.

But alas...something's can never be. Gaara snap out of it when he realize that Neji was talking to him. "Come again?" Neji rolled his eyes, though a hint of a smile was trying very hard to make itself known across the pale boys face. "Didn't know you space out Gaara." He taunted, ignoring his snort as he continued with a silent gesture of his hand. "I said what's it like being most peoples bitches?"

Gaara glared, "I play bondage, not someone's Uke." "Aren't you?" "No." Neji raise an eyebrow. "So letting Naruto fuck you doesn't count?" "Not if I'm the one giving the demands." He said it quietly, but intended malice was underline in that tone. Gaara was no one's bitch and the Hyuuga better understand that or the pale eye bastard will be breathing through a new air hole.

Dead silence entered the room...This was as mutilating both have ever done. Both had their tastes and wants and Neji at the moment, whether by weakness or not wanted Gaara; Even though he wasn't his Gaara from Gay Day or C. H., another story by Oraday. Gaara's eyes narrowed when Neji was suddenly moving toward him, more like crawling..but he was still coming after him with those...Gaara swallowed thickly...eyes..Such whiteness to them but yet so deep and predatorily. You could almost read them. Gaara scooted further away into the couch as much as he could while glaring at him. "What are you hmffffffff!" Before he could state his question or move away any further his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled forward while at the same time collapsing back onto the cough from the sudden pull. Neji grabbed his arms by the forearms and shoved them down, while using his leg muscles to straddle and hold him too. Both pairs of eyes glared at each other angrily..

"You're still my uke." "Get off." Neji smirked. "I intend to." He caught the red heads lips before he could give much protest any further. Gaara tore his mouth away, gasping for air while he buck to throw Neji off. Was he made of fucking steel?! "S-stop.." He gritted out glaring at the top of Neji's crown since the brunette was too busy leaving love bites to notice. "Why?" He whispered, making Gaara shiver at the quality his voice took on...It sounded so guttural...so husk..dark and lustful.

Gaara bit his bottom lip and looked away but a moment before letting out a harsh groan when Neji bit a  
particular sensitive spot. Neji smirked slightly against his skin, running an apologetic tongue against the abuse flesh. "Why?" He asked again, sitting up and straddling Gaara's thighs instead of his legs now. Pale eyes took in the delicious sight of the attractive male beneath him...Pale skin just like his..lean muscles contracting underneath his shirt...Further upwards he was greeted with a flush face close off in any signs of reaction towards his ministrations. If Neji didn't feel his desire he would actually THINK Gaara was immune to his touches. That doesn't seem to be the case here...Neji smirked a little more daringly as annoyed, slightly arouse green eyes met his pale ones. Neji slowly...slowly reach for the hem of his OWN shirt and SLOWLY, slowly started to pull his shirt off bit by bit, inch by inch to reveal sculpted skin and bone to Gaara. The more fresh that was presented to the red head the less annoyance appeared in his eyes. Gaara could only half hearty glare at Neji now, opening his mouth and closing it off quickly once Neji's upper torso was revealed...

Damnit...

Twin hands quickly grabbed fists fulls of Neji's hair and yanked, pulling the surprise taller male down to meet hungry lips. Tongue, teeth, and lips brutally attack one another, clashing hotly together in a pile of needed want. Neji made a gruttal sound, between a moan and groan, wetly sliding his tongue against Gaara's own. The silent room was filled with gasps and soft groans by two normally stoic men. Pieces of clothing can be seen thrown this way and that across the room as both males struggled to over power the other.

"Neji.."..Gasp..

"Gaara.."..Pant..

Gaara kiss and marked Neji's throat, groaning as he wantonly arch into the other man when he bit a particular sensitive spot on his throat. He weakly chuckled raspy. "If I didn't know better I'd think your a vampire in disguise." Neji brush soft kisses up his abuse throat, towards his ear to breath near it..His husky sigh making a turmoil run down Gaara's spine straight to his groin. Neji chuckled, "You talk too much, Sabuka." He brush another kiss under his ear lobe..

"So sensitive too no matter where I touch you...Mmm..." Slender but strong fingers slide up Gaara's heaving chest. "I like that about you..Very...very much..." He breathe kissing down his jawline as he did so, ignoring Gaara's desperate tugs to his hair. "And as for being a vampire in disguise...? No...I don't think so Gaara Sabuka..for I think I just can't get enough of your slender, vulnerable throat." Gaara let out a soft growl and this time successfully shove Neji off him and onto his back. Neji grunted and glared up at Gaara spitefully as the red head crawled on top of him and straddling his thighs. Gaara only smiled sweetly in that annoying smug way that annoyed the Hyuuga to no end. Gaara snorted, breathing near his lips as he brace himself forward and over Neji, shifting the length of his naked form over an equally naked Neji. "Suck it up Hyuuga..I always top." He cocked his head and smiled a little more...It was quite a scary look for him to be smiling so much. "I always top..."He repeatly, breathlessly as he ran his fingers over the delicious flesh beneath his finger tips. His green eyes darken and Neji shivered. "Always, whether it I'm fucking you and you giving my jocks for a ride, I always top." He ran a lone finger down the midsection of his stomach, please to see Neji's pale fresh jump under his control as he sat back on at Neji's thighs. Neji's panting grew in volume while he continue to try and glare at the smug  
idiot..

"Get on with it red."

Gaara almost smiled again--almost being the key word as he leaned forward and lap at Neji's nipple, making the brunette gasp but arch sharply in a groan response when Gaara bit the tender arose a little too roughly. Neji grabbed a fist full of red locks and tugged him off his chest so he could glare into Gaara's eyes. Gaara licked his lips slowly, making a show of cleaning off access blood that had stained his lips. Neji held in any reaction and didn't finch as he continued to openly bleed from the wound he received for his troubles. Gaara and Neji's stay locked together as the red head shifted his body a little more upwards, lifting himself so he could reach between their bodies and grasp Neji's reign cock. White eyes darken, glowing even darken as lust heated his bloodline with every stroke Gaara made to his member. Gaara purred--nearly tease Neji at the fact he got the other stoic man at his mercy and has him withering with want but at the same time he cannot HELP but notice how..big Neji is...how hot and thick he is in his hand..and more importantly,

He was going to enjoy the ride of his life.

Gaara's insides churned with excitement, already feeling himself leaking with anticipation. The sudden hand on his own cock snap him back to reality with enough force that he nearly lurch forward as pleasure shot through him. Green eyes met white before those green eyes rolled shut and lips parted to let out consisted moans. Neji watch him with wide eye lust as he pump the other slowly in steady thrusts. His mind was center on the only person, right now, in his lap, moaning beautifully with sweat blossoming on his flesh. Gaara's breath hitch when Neji brush the slit on of his cock and then squeeze lightly until more pre-cum came out. Gaara slowly opened his eyes, peering at Neji through the cracks of his paster on hair...Gaara continued to move with Neji's hand while at the same time, time his own pumps on Neji's cock. Both males arch together, gasping for air as they continued to grind into each other.

"Ne..Neji..aha..I..we need..I..want.." Gaara struggled to explain what he wanted and where he wanted it. The distraction of Neji's hand pumping him and him touching Neji was having difficult effects on Gaara's brain patterns. Neji chuckled, breathlessly as he continued to pump Gaara while at the same time thrust upwards to meet his downwards strokes. "Tell me what you want, Gaara." He murmured his name this time, husky with need that seemed to bring a new round of shivers through the boy on top of him.

Gaara gave him a rough squeeze, making the Hyuuga moan out loud and stop his movements just as Gaara did. Pale eyes looked up toward the panting sighting of Gaara, sweat dampen skin shone in the light of the room and hair plaster to the side of his face. Neji didn't think as he reach up and brush his  
locks away to get better view of his face...Green and white eyes didn't break eye contact as Neji's hand continued it's downward path, gently stroking cheek bone and jawline until he brush his bottom lip with the tip of his thumb. Pucker lips parted slightly and drew in the erection , slowly working the muscle inside like he would another organ as lips started to slide and suckling up and down his thumb. Gaara took delight when Neji gave a startle groan as he erotically played with his thumb. Neji could NOT help but watch Gaara continuing his torture of him with his mouth, sucking and licking...It gave displayed images of those lips on another certain appendage. Groaning and not able to take Gaara's teasing anymore, he let go of Gaara's cock and reach up and grabbed Gaara by the hair and tugged him down to meet his hungry lips. Lips entwined and lips parted to teasingly stroke tongues together and sometimes take in the other individuals tongues to suckle and nip. By and by it was the most exquisite thing neither man has ever received.

Pulling away with a wet plop, Gaara panted and used his hand to gather his and Neji's pre-cum to cloak Neji's well endowed cock. The thickness of the member in his hand was making Gaara trembled and he salvia with thoughts that soon that hot piece of flesh will be impaled deeply inside his ass. Sighing deeply, he brace one hand on Neji's hip bone and the other to position Neji's cock at the right angle. Neji grip Gaara by the thighs, stopping him before his cock breach through, almost cumming at what Gaara was about to do. He needed to ask, to make sure it was ok because it was too soon and the red head seemed in a rush to skip foreplay. "Gaara.." "I want you." Gaara told him simply, looking at him as he lower himself, both male sucking in a lung full of air as only the head entered. "You can suck me off  
later, right now I want you to fuck me." Gaara gritted out, wiggling a bit impatiently as well as feeling a bit uncomfortable. Neji tighten his grip, trying to still Gaara even as he screamed at himself internally for  
stopping!

Good gods...so tight..

This was going to be his undoing, Neji just knew it, he thought darkly before he asked Gaara through gritted teeth if he was sure. He was many things and even if the red head got on his nerves he did not want to hurt him. "You think to much Neji.." Gaara whispered, stony, irritated at the other for making him stop.."Stop..thinking..and...just.."He breathe deeply through his nose, easing himself down even further, pausing now and again, before groaning deeply, stopping with Neji's cock half way inside..The other man was fighting to keep from just thrusting all the way inside, his grip tightening and bruising Gaara's thighs...Damn it..damn..him and fuck Gaara! The heat encased wetness wrapped around his cock did nothing to help Neji at all..Keeping still and not try to hurt the other boy was damn near taking  
its toll on him.

Gaara sighed breathlessly, feeling pain of penetration without preparation slowly easing away, leaving nothing but want behind at the feel of being stretch and filled to the prim. Both males held their breaths when Gaara slide the rest of the way down, taking Neji to the hilt. Pleasure mix with pain was always one of Gaara's favorites, he did enjoy his share of spice..Especially with the way Neji was panting below him, trying not to squirm..While giving the most oddest expressions Gaara never seen on him.  
Pleasure was written across the Hyuuga's face as well as strain from not moving. Gaara chuckled slightly..'So thoughtful.' Bracing his hands on either side of Neji's ebony hair, he slide upwards slowly, moaning along with Neji from the movement it cause.

Pain was replace with lust and lust was replace with pleasure as the two flush bodies started to move together. Lips met hungrily, sliding tongues wettly to meet together as Gaara repeatedly met Neji's upward plunges. Neji gasp and groaned, tightening his hold even more as he thrusts upwards sharply, trying to keep up with Gaara's fast impales onto his cock. Their ecstasy cries echo in the quiet room along with sounds of flesh meeting flesh repeatedly.

Gaara dug his nails into the leather further, urgently meeting Neji's thrusts as the pale man kiss and bit at his throat while ranking his nails down his spine. "Harder...harder...fuck...Gaara..."Neji cried out, hating  
himself for giving in and allowing Gaara to take control over...Fuck it! Neji grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him down to meet his lips. Both moaned breathlessly together...One turned on by his control over the other, while the other completely in surrender to the man riding him harshly.

Up and down, up and down, Gaara rode him hard, squeezing him tightly every time he impaled himself. "Neji.."He whispered, gasping harshly against his mouth as his cock swell to the point of pain...He could feel that...that..pain...delicious pleasure rolling up his spine and down to his toes..That kind of ecstasy you get while watching your partner through the fits of atrophies. Gaara never seen anything as beautiful as Neji...His dear Neji...

Pulling away from Neji and sitting up fully on his lap while his cock bobble from his movements, Gaara spread his knee's further, shifting himself further down onto Neji before he readied himself for the impact of the best ride of his life. A moment pass before they both began moving, neither  
pausing or going slowly--Though it couldn't be called slow to begin with, this part, now was salvage with the way they're moving. Abandoning and impaling himself repeatedly, Gaara took Neji further and deeper inside him over and over again..Thick on sweat rolling down their bodies, their heart beats quickening. Gaara squeeze his eyes shut tightly, gasping and giving lust filled cries every time Neji hit his sweet spot again and again...He...can't do it anymore...It was..becoming too much..

Neji reach out quickly and grasp Gaara's cock, already feeling the end for the both of them coming...Gritting his teeth and panting harshly he sat up quickly, tugged Gaara by the hair until his neck arch before biting down harshly where his neck and shoulder met. Green eyes shot open wide before he  
screamed out Neji's name, loudly as he came hard. White substance shot between their humping bodies, plastering onto Gaara's stomach and Neji's chest and neck. Neji continued to thrust rhythmically, feeling his end nearing before giving out his own lust filled cry as he came deeply inside  
of Gaara limp form.

Neither party moved...neither really couldn't exactly as they continued to heave. Neji sighed, shifting back until he was able to lean into the cushions, smirking when Gaara continued to lean on him. Drawing faint circles on his rump, Neji licked his dry lips, getting back his much more cool collective self. Wait until he tells the others that he..

"Tell anyone about this and I'll bite your dick off." Was Gaara's faint reply as he snuggled closer to the other, quite content in falling asleep right here.

Neji snap his mouth shut, not realizing he had it open to begin with before giving a faint chuckle, shifting further back until he was sure he and Gaara will be comfortable enough until they woke from their short nap. Uncaring about the mess they made for now.

At least now Neji will have something to do until they WE'RE called upon on either author..Sighing he gave the wound he gave Gaara on his neck a light kiss before covering them both as much as possible with their shirts at their waists.

As Neji closed his eyes to take a nap too as his partner lolled himself to sleep..He wondered if Gaara would really bite his..

Neji snorted.

"I believe it."

And proceeded to go to sleep.

Like it? Hate it?? GAH!! Beta'd by your's truly! SATOYUKI! He so frigging rocks! Thank you so much for beting for me! You rock!

Also I'd like to clear things up a bit incase you were confused with somethings. In this story there are mulitiply pairings of Gaara and Neji, meaning there is more then one of them. Confused as to how that can be? Easy! It works well in my universe and its funny, plus you get a lemon out of it so no harm no foul. Has anyone! Seen the new Naruto episodes of them older?? SQUEALS!!!!! I know I'm late in the game on saying anything about it, (since it has been out for weeks) but gah...NARUTO'S SO FRIGGING HOT! Anyone seen the newest manga 346?? AWESOME! O.o though Sasuke is scaring me there...truly..LOL ANYWAY! I'll ttul guys later!! Feedback is welcomed! Always! Love you guys munchies! Byes!


End file.
